The Luckless House
by Atomic9595
Summary: This is based on of my story when I feel bored.
1. chapter 1

**STORY:Lincoln realizes that his is being abused by his family only for using him as the only thing that makes them happy:Lincoln as a good luck charm.** The Story starts in The Loud House,where one boy tries to handle the chaos from his 10 sisters.But,he loves that chaos and only he can only handle the chaos cause he loves his family and his family also loved him back.But,that tragedy changed when his family believes that he is bad luck.And this is just the start.(After the events of "No Such Luck")Suddenly,a voice was heard out loud at the end of the 11-year old boy with white hair's room.

"Hey Lincoln,wake up!" said Lynn,the 13-year old jock in the family in a angry tone.This cause Lincoln,the 11-year old who has white hair.But,his whole body was covered inside squirrel costume;which smells bad.

"Lynn,what is it?" said Lincoln in a tired tone.But,that tired tone and his tired look turned into a shocking look,making him scared "Lynn...?

"Don't **Lynn** me! You know exactly what happened to Lisa!" said Lynn.

"What are youtalking about." said Lincoln "I did not even do anything to Lisa?"

Actually, **YOU DID** something to me and it's not just me,it's also **US!"** said Lisa,the 4-year old genius in the family.

"Us?" said Lincoln in a confused tone.

Suddenly,he heard 10 footstep,meaning that his 8 other sisters and 2 parents of his are coming up upstairs in hallway.Once they go up they had 13 glaring eyes pointing at him.

"Uhhhh...hey guys." said Lincoln who also chuckled nervously at them.Making them even madder.

"Don't you think we are joking,Lincoln!?" said Lori,the oldest of the family.

"What are you-" said Lincoln who was also interrupted by someone.

"Yeah,Lincoln."said Lola,the cutest and meanest of all in the family."Are you even having amnesia or something!?"

Then,the Loud family starts to argue at Lincoln.

"Guys,I know you're mad at me for something.But,please,tell me what's wrong and I'll know." said Lincoln.

Then,the Loud family agreed in unison."Fine"

"So,those anybody know?" said Lincoln.

"Actually,know." said Lori "Lisa lose in the science fair and won 3rd place."

"And this all your fault!" said Lola;angrily. "None of this will happen if you come!" Then,Lola charged to Lincoln to pummel him for punish him.But,Luna stopped her in time.

"That's it?" said Lincoln "All that for some science fair!? What's so special about it!?

"Actually,it's just I lost,Lincoln."said Lisa "One of the investors and judges are also gonna give a one.hundred.million.dollar cash as a prize!"

"So!?" said Lincoln

"So?, **SO!?"** said Lynn in anger "We could have been so rich by now!"

"I thought we went through about 'money',Lynn." said Lincoln

"Yeah,right." said Lynn "What a bunch baloney.Like you, **MOUSE!** Why you..." said Lincoln in a angry tone,who's about charge at Lynn.But,his parents stop him in time.

"LINCOLN,LYNN,STOP IT!" said both of the parents "This behavior is far enough from all of us!" said Lynn.sr,the father of the Loud kids."Which means you two are grounded until evening" said Rita,the mother of the Loud kids.

"Wow,that's better than I expected." said Lynn "Well,gotta go."

"Yeah,I better go too- said Lincoln,who was interrupted by his parents.

"Did we tell you to leave,Lincoln?" said Lynn.sr;sternly.

"What?" said Lincoln.

"That's right.I wasn't finished talking to you.You're grounded,yes.But,you'll have to leave this house,Lincoln" said Lynn.sr.

The Loud sisters became very shocked about this news.

"WHAT!?" said Lincoln "WHY!?"

"Well,your father and I haf talk to each other about your bad luck." said Rita

So,our minds have made up.So,you'll have to leave this house. **TONIGHT.** " said Lynn.sr.

This time,the Loud sisters rejoice about the news of there parents.

"But what's gonna to me?" said Lincoln.

"Huh,let me think? Hmm...AHA! We don't care." said Lynn.sr.

 **"WHAT!?"** said Lincoln.

"Sorry,son.Just like what your father said." Rita said "We don't care."

"Now" said Lynn.sr "Go to your room and wait for the evening for you to leave,understand."

"Yes,Dad." said Lincoln who walked to his room in sadness.

 **Man,this made me exhausted for now.But,more will come next time or if im done with anything that's important.**

 **Bye.Please like my fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey-yo,so this is chapter 2 of "The Luckless House".Anyway,enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2** :How it all started.

 ** _2 HOURS LATER..._**

The Louds are getting ready to go,but,unfortunately,they were waiting for Lisa to bring down her latest invention for the science fair.

"Alright,everyone." said Lisa to her family "This invention of mine is very strong,that way,I will win the science fair."

"Blah,blah,blah.Let's get movin'." said Lynn;complaining "We got a contest to go."

Everyone hopped on the Vanzilla and drove off.Suddenly,Lincoln (who's still inside the squirrel suit) came inside and noticed no one inside the Loud house.

"Hello?" said Lincoln "Anyone hear? Hello."

Lincoln begans to search the whole house his sisters and parents.he serched Lori and Leni's room,nothing.Luna and Luan's room,nothing.Lynn and Lucy's room,nothing.Lola and Lana's room,nothing.Lisa and Lily's room,nothing.Finally,his parents' room,nothing as well.

"Ugh.WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO!?" said Lincoln,who shouted angrily.

 ** _MEANWHILE,AT THE SCIENCE FAIR._**

Everyone is getting ready to show their latest inventions,even Lisa is ready.

"Lisa,you're gonna do great this year" said Leni;happily to Lisa.Then,she observes her invention "Uh,like,what is this even,Lisa?"

"Oh,this.This invention that I made hear is my eco-friendly scooter." said Lisa.

"Like,wow" said Leni,who was intrested "You will really win this science fair."

Thank you,Leni.Now if you excuse me,I gotta sign up." said Lisa

"Next." said the announcer "Ah,Lisa Marie Loud,it's special suprise that you came,again."

"Why,thank you,Mrs.Lusaka." said Lisa "It's a great honor to back here again,I hope I'll win for my family this year."

"Lisa,you've won 5 times when the science contest starts.It's like it's in your blood." said Mrs.Lusaka.

"Well,I will really win this time and I will make my family proud." said Lisa.

"Oh,that's good." said Mrs.Lusaka "Anyway,sign here for your name and here for you last name."

Lisa fill up the blanks that she said to do so.

"Okay,the contest will start in 1 hour." said Mrs.Lusaka

"Thank you again,Billie." said Lisa.

 ** _MEANWHILE,BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE._**

It was shown that Lincoln is in his room reading comica in his underwear,like usual.Until,he heard Clyde Mcbride,Lincoln's best friend and wingman,called him by his name.

"Lincoln,are you there?" said Clyde,who's talking in walkie-talkie.

"Hey,Clyde" said Lincoln "What's up?"

"Oh,nothing.I was just wondering if your doing well in your room." said Clyde;until he noticed something "Wait,is anyone in your house?"

"Actually,no one is here." said Clyde "Once I came back from the arcade,I decided to head back home,until no one is inside the house." said Lincoln.

"Wow,that was weird." said Clyde "Anyway,I gotta go,it's dinner time."

"Alright,see ya." said Lincoln;telling him goodbye.Until,he realizes something in his mind."Oh man,I'm really hungry.I know should'nt spend my money before I head home."

 ** _MEANWHILE,AT THE SCIENCE FAIR._**

Everyone is all seated and they are ready to know who is first place.

"Everyone give a round of applause for Fred's electric-free vaccum cleaner." said the judge "Now,all of you been waiting for.For the person who gets to be 1st place.However,who ever gets to be first place gets one million dollars prize."

Everyone starts cheering and screaming "yeah" hooray" and "woo-hoo" while the others are clapping.But,Lynn gets irritated and whisperes to Rita.

"Mom,how long have we been here?" said Lynn

"About two hours,sweetie." said Rita "Is there something important for you to do at home?"

"No,mom.It's just I want Lisa's invention or whatever that thing is gonna be in 1st place and get that cash prize." said Lynn.

"Lynn,I'm also been waiting for that, too.But,right now,lets just wait for the judge's word to come from his mouth." said Rita. "Okay."

Lynn sighed and said to her mother "Okay."

"Okay,everyone." said the judge "The winner of the science fair contest goes to..."

Everyone is waiting for the winner to get that prize and the blue ribbon,especially Lisa.

"...Lisa Loud!"

Eveyone clapped harder,making Lisa and his family are excited.But,the judge was extremely wrong for what he said.

Oops,I mean't to say that the real winner is..." the judge opened the 'real' note and the winner is "...Lisa Von Shuwa."

"Lisa Von Shuwa!?" said the whole Loud family;dumbfounded.

"What did she even won exactly!?" said Lola;furiously.

"I think **that** will _literally_ give us some answers." said Lori.

The whole Loud family turned around only to see a car that runs on cute.(I got that idea from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2)

"Jolly good,I won! I WON!" said Lisa Von Shuwa.

"How did Lisa even lose?" said Lana "Wait,where's Lisa?"

The Louds try to find the small genius in the family.Until,they heard Lisa scream.

"What do you mean it's not suitable for all ages!?" said Lisa to one of the other judges.

"Well,we observed you're latest invention and we had a meeting for 5 minutes and our minds have been made up that your invention is not suitable for all ages." said judge 2.

"So,you lose anf get out before I call your parents" said the other judge;sternly

"I think we are here." said Lynn.sr,who appeared in the right time

"Why hello Mr.Lou-" said judge 2;who was interrupted by Lynn.sr.

"ZIP IT!" said Lynn.sr "I don't wanna throw a tantrum on you two,but,how dare you let my daughter lose in your contest!"

Suddenly,the other Louds walk to them who are really angry.

"What makes you think that you are **real** geniuses." said Lola

"Yeah,you're _literally_ jerks!" said Lori

"My sister should've won and you let some other nerd to win all because of her dumb invention thingie that runs on cute what so ever.I say my sister should really win!" said Lynn

"YEAH!" said the other Louds

"Look,not all winners are called winners,okay.Some lose but that's fine and I hope I can understand your situation and stuff.But,look it's okay to lose.There is always next time." said the other judge. "So,let's shake in it,Mr.Loud." he said reaching his hand to him.

Before anyone said something.Lynn.sr sighed and reached his hand,but,instead.He grab his hand very tightly and punch him on the face very hard.

The Louds gasped in shock.

...so as everyone inside the contest.

"Dad,what are you doing?" said Luna;very shocked and scared.

"Lynn,what the heck is wrong with you!?" said Rita.

Until,the other judge regained consciousness,in gets up and tells the the Loud family...

"I think you need to leave or else" he said.

"Pfft,or what,huh?" said the other Louds.

After what they said.The Louds are inside the Vanzilla,who are very angry.

"I just don't understand why they let Lisa lose." said Rita

"Yeah,I'm with you,Mom." said Lori

"Me too." said Lola

"Same." said Luan.

"Ditto." said Lynn;very angry.

Until,someone,but that someone was no one but...

"Mom,Dad." said Lynn "Aren't we forgeting something?"

"Well,what's that?" said Lynn.sr

"I mean how many are we inside the Vanzilla,Dad"

The Louds try to remember who do they left.Then,they remember already.Then they all get mad and said...

"Lincoln!" said the other Louds.

" **Well,that what they get anyways for making Lincoln wearing that squirrel suit.Anyways,that's the 2nd chapter of The Luckless Louds.Anyway,please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Im back.So,here is chapter 3 of my fanfiction.Enjoy! (NOTE:I update my story style,only for this chapter only)

 **Chapter 3:Time to leave.**

Ever since Lincoln was called bad luck.He's family started to use him.But,enough is enough,they had decided to kick him out of the house.Meanwhile,Lincoln's is in his room packing his things,his clothes,his stuff,and bub-bun.And leave his bedroom and goes downstairs only to see his so-called _"Family"_ waiting for him to leave thr house for good.

Lincoln:"Im here.So,how are we gonna do this.uhhh..."

Rita:"Lincoln,just walk to the door and leave.this.house.NOW!"

Lincoln:"But-"

Lynn: (cracking her fingers)"Or what?"

Other Louds:"Yeah!"

Lincoln:"Guys,I can't believe I would do this but..."

Lincoln took a deep breath and waited for at least 20 seconds.Making Lynn...

Lynn: (annoyed)"Are you just gonna stand there like a toy or-GAH!?"

Lynn was chocked by Lincoln,making everyone shocked.

Lynn.sr:"Lincoln,let go of her now or I'll-"

Lincoln:"SHUT IT,YOU OLD MAN!"

Everyone gasped louder;making Lynn.sr angrier like a train thats about to hit someone or a time bomb ticking off.

Lynn.sr:"That's it.I'm gonna..."

Instead,Lynn.sr grab Lincoln and chocked him like Homer Simpson,punch him like a mad bull,and kicking him like a psychopath.Then,everyone decided to join him torturing and hurting Lincoln

Lori punch him.

Leni uses his bag and throws it at him.

Luna uses her guitar,but Lincoln dodge,making her guitar destroyed.

Luan grabbed a jar of poison ivy and put it in Lincolns back;making very itchy.

Lucy spooked him;making him walk backwards while Lola and Lana tackled him.

And Lisa,well...I got nothing.

Then,everyone grabbed Lincoln and tossed him outside off the house.Before,they close the door,they say this last words to him...

"Good luck and never ever come back!"

then they slam the door;really hard.

Just then,Lincoln stood up and yelled.

Lincoln:"Fine I won't come back.AT ALL!"

His family:"GOOD,NOW SCRAM BEFORE WE CALL THE COPS!"

So,the white haired boy ran away and never ever come back at all.Suddenly,a mysterious shadow figure is behind the tree observing the Loud house.Then said.

???:"What are they?"

 **Damn,I need a 30 minute break on this for the next chapter.Anyway,please review.The next chapter will made in 30 minutes,too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bad luck for the Louds.** So,the white haired boy was kicked out by his family,so,Lincoln was sitting down beside a tree,until,he take a look on his family photo,and then cries.

"Why.Whay am I always like this.WHY!?" he said "Aren't you gonna answer me,Heaven!? TELL.ME.WHY!?"

Instead,Lincoln kneeled down on the ground and kept on crying.Until,a mysterious woman appeared and questioned him.

"My goodness" said the lady "What happened to you young boy? Are you lost?"

Lincoln sniffed,look up to her,and said "No...Who are you?"

"My name is Beth Collins,and im the owner of the child service center somewhere at the town.Look,I can take you there at my home and you can stay there for a while.What do you think?"

"Sure,I would love to and thank you by the way." said Lincoln

"Anytime,uhhh...what's your name?"

"Lincoln,Lincoln Loud."

"Okay,Lincoln.Let's go."

So,the two walked back to the child service center.Meanwhile,they finally made it.It was shown that Beth gave him a glass of hot chocolate and some cookies.Then,Beth spoked.

"So,Lincoln.Can you tell me what happened and how it all start."

"Well,you see.My family thinks that im bad luck and they start to believe me that I'm really bad luck.So,they let stay outside so they won't have bad luck and it was very pain for me.But,when my family go somewhere,I had to go by disguising myself as a squirrel so that they won't see me.But,then.I realize that my sister lose two times,I was bad luck.So,I let my family reveal myself and they felt sorry.But,they let me wear the costume...forever." said Lincoln

"My,that's terrible." said Beth "Well,Lincoln.Since you're family believe that you're bad luck and you end up here on the orphanage,you can stay here and tomorrow I will talk them."

"Okay."

"Good.Now go up and you can sleep with my daughter."

"Thanks."

"Anytime,her room is at the left side of the bathroom."

"Okay."

So,Lincoln go up and goes to the room where he is going to sleep.

Meanwhile,Lynn is at school getting her stuff at her locker until Margo showed up with an angry look.

"Hey,Margo.What's up-HEY!" said Lynn,who was pushed by Margo "What was that for?"

Margo said "Your brother is gone missing and all because you and your family kicked him out because of him being bad luck."

Lynn said "Yeah,so?"

"So? So!? Lynn he is your brother for godsake and the only boy in your family and he is too young to be lost out there!"

"Margo,relax.He will be fine and besides...I.don't.care."

Lynn walks away until her coach showed up.

"Lynn..."said the coach.

"Coach,what is it." said Lynn "Us there something wrong?"

Her coach said "Oh yeah.There is.since your brother is gone,you will be kicked out of the team for a year."

"A year!?" said Lynn;outraged "But I'm you best player and the only one who can win in every game."

"Sorry,Lynn.But,it's bad luck for you." said her coach.

"But..."

"No,buts.Dismiss.NOW!"

Lynn walks away in anger.

Meanwhile,Lori...

"Boo-Boo-Bear,I have something for you." said Lori;happily.

"Get away, Lori." said Bobby.

"Bobby,what's wrong? Are you okay?" said Lori.

"No,im not!" said Bobby;very mad

"Bobby,did you...

"SHUT UP ,LORI!" said Bobby "Why did you kicked out your brother out of house?!"

"Well,you see he...is kinda...bad luck." said Lori

"THAT'S WHY!? All because he is bad luck.Lori goddamnit I thought you would be good sister to your siblings.But, your brother!? Damn it Lori,what were you thinking?" said Bobby.

"We thought he is really bad-" said Lori who was interrupted.

"Bad luck!? What the hell is wrong with your family!? Your family are like animals,Lori. You should be ashamed of yourself!?" said Bobby.

Lori starts to cry.

"You know what Lori. We're done!" said Bobby "We're finished and don't even call your _boo-boo-bear_ anymore and never ever call me EVER!"

And so,Bobby left the school hall and school bell rang;making Lori kneel down crying,covering her face and just...crying and crying.Then,she had a memory of Lincoln.Then said.

"You'll pay for this LINCOLN." said Lori very sternly.

Meanwhile,at Lynn's...

Lynn is walking down the hall;angrily.Until,a mysterious person appeared and tackled Lynn.

"YOU!" she said


	5. Announcement

Hey,guy.So I have bad news.I have to stol my fanfic called "The Luckless house".But,I have a new fanfic which is based on the famous show called "School Of Rock".Good day.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:So yeah.All of you didn't read my fanfiction about The Loud House and Transformers fanfic.But I understand.Anywho,one of my OC characters will be put in this chapter.Enjoy!** **Chapter 5: Can things get any worse!?** So,Lynn was being tackled by mysterious girl with purple/violet jacket named...

"YOU!" said Ronnie-Anne.A tomboy who is the toughest,roughest,and the coolest tomboy.And has a soft spot for Lincoln.

"Well,if ain't Ronalda Santiago.To bad your boyfriend isn't here to save your little butt for you.Hehehehe..."said Lynn.

"Shut up,Loud.I'm here because for one thing: beat the crud in you,Loser Loud." said Ronnie-Anne.

"Shut up,you latina retard!"

"Or what? Bag Of Bones?!"

"Oh,it's on!" said Lynn,cracking her knuckles.

So,Lynn pounced to Ronnie-Anne and kept on punching her until she bleed,but,she did bleed.Then she put her on the floor and and kept on hitting her head on the floor until she gave up.

"Eat it,you dumb tomboy! Ugh,I'm outta here!" she said as she left.

Meanwhile,in class.Lynn is doing nothing in her breaktime 3:00 o' clock and she is drawing a figure of Lincoln with a sword into his abdomen and it says 'My Life'.

"He-he. Nice." said Lynn.

Until,her teacher came into the room.And told Lynn...

"Lynn.Principal Jayson is calling you to her room." said Ms.Morris.

So,Lynn came in to the Principals office and sat down on a black chair.

"Lynn,Your mother and I had discussed something 'bout you." said Principal Jayson.

"Is it about my grades again? I promise I'm doing well in school." said Lynn,who is very afraid of failing.

"No,no and no.You are here because-" said Jayson,as she was interrupted by Ronnie-Anne and Maria coming in with angry looks."Because of that."

"You? I taught you're gone?!" said Lynn.

"Ha-ha,Lynn.But I never get a chance to die." said RA ( **A/N:I put it instead 'RA' because it so tiring and VERY DIFFICULT to type her name.)**

"Grrr..."

Suddenly,Rita came in by banging the door with her foot and staring at RA and Maria with a strong glare and looking at Lynn with a sad look.

"As I was saying.Mrs.Loud and Santiago.The reason why YOU are all here is because that you daughters had a fight." said Jayson.

"What!?" said Rita and Maria in confusion.

"Lynn? Is this true?"

"Ronalda,I can't even understand a thing on you?"

"So,tell me.Why is it that your daughters had a fight?" said Jayson.

"I'll tell ya.Because SHE and HER FAMILY kicked out Lincoln in the firat place,last night!" said RA.

"How did you even know,huh?" said Lynn "It's like Lincoln is your girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend and I heard your huge fight and arguement from your huge FAMILY from a friend of mine!"

"Wow,you are one messed up loser."

"Shut up,Loud!"

"Make me!"

"STOP IT!" yelled Rita "Look im aware that is a huge lie that I'm hearing right now.But,we will never do that to Lincoln." she said as she lied.

"But,is _this_ true?" said Jayson.

"Yes.It's all true.But,I-I mean,me and my husband have to transfer him to another school." said Rita.

"Well.I see." said Jayson."I really understand."

"But-" said RA. But gets cut off by the school bell.

"And it's seems it's time already time." said Jayson."And thank you for coming,Ma'ams." as she close the door.

Meanwhile,back at the Loud House...

"Ugh,I can't believe we almost lied to her!" said Lynn

"I know,buts it's the only way so that no one will not know about Lincoln being kicked out." said Lynn.sr.

Suddenly,The Loud sisters came in with madder expressions.

"Are you all okay?" said Lynn.sr and Rita.

"NO!" they all said.

"Everyone in school are starting to call us freaks!" said Lola.

"And they think they call us abusers." said Lucy.

"And look what they did to me!" saif Leni,whi show her family a mark in her head.Making everyone shocked.Then,she released her phone and show them a video.

 _in the video..._

Everyone starts to boo at Luna,Luan and Leni.But,a glass bottle hit Leni's head.Making Luna anf Luan madder.Then,it ends.

"And this all Lincoln's fault!" said Lisa.

"Girls,it's Lincoln's fault..." said Lynn.sr;who starts to get mad."It's _ALL_ OF HIS FAULT WHI STARTED IT!" he said in frustration.

"YEAH!" as the whole Loud family said.Unfortunately,they all saw Lori,who's crying.

"Lori?" as they all said.

"Lori,what happened." said Lola.

"Are you okay?" said Lana.

"No,Bobby b-b-broke u-up with ME!!!" said Lori,who bursts into tears.

"All because of what?" said Lynn.sr

"All.because.of.that.TWERP GONE!" said Lori.

They all gasped in horror.

"That's it!" said Lynn.sr as je stomped his foot down really hard.

Before,he leaves the house,Lynn said...

"Dad,where are you going?"

"To the Santiago's house!" said Lynn.sr as he slams the door.Really hard.

 **Phew,chapter 5 complete.Anyway,im not dead,guys.And can you give me some ideas for chapter Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey,I'm back! Sorry for the delay it's just that I have to do something very important for the last 3 months. Anyway,here is the next Chapter.**

Chapter 6: The Big Talk

The story starts where Bobby is walking home in a angry mood. While walking,he had a memory where he yelled at Lori all beacause of kicking at Lincoln. Then,once he reached his house. He put his backpack at the backside of the door. Then,his mom called him.

"Bobby?" said Maria "How's school?"

"Fine,I guess." he said in sad tone.

"Maria,I don't think that looks fine." said Maria "You can tell me what's been bothering you."

Bobby sighed and said "Well,you see. I broke up with Lori.Because she and her family kicked him out of the house because his called bad luck. I have to broke up with Lori because she is becoming a terrible sister. I hope you understand."

Suddenly,the two heard a knock at the door.

Bobby walked to the door opened the door and said "Mr.Loud,what are you doing here."

Lynn.sr didn't said anything but pushed him and hit Bobby at the stomachstomach alotof times. But,he stopped when his interrupted by Maria in time.

"Mr, Loud, what are you doing?!" Maria said.

"Maria,your goddamn son just broke up with daughter,Lori!" said Lynn.sr in a angry demeanor. "Do you know how tired of me, my wife and my daughter and kids to get rid of this nonsense!?"

She slapped him and said "The reason why Bobby broke up with _your daughter_ is because you and your family kicked out my daughter's friend!"

"I don't care about my bad lucked son, he's probably dead by now!" said Lynn.sr.

"You know what, get out my house or ELSE!" said Maria in a angry tone.

"Or else what?" said Lynn.sr in a sarcastic tone.

"Im calling the police on you and your family." said Maria.

He became speechless and walked away in house. Then,slammed the door really hard.Then,he walked back to the Loud house and walked in.

"So,dad? Does Bobby wanna be back with me?" said Lori

Lynn.sr nodded no. Making Lori sadder and sadder.

Lynn said "Grrr...this is all Lincoln's fault!"

The sisters also agree. Except for two people...

"Lincoln's fault? Lincoln's fault!?" said Luna "This is all _your_ fault!

"Luna,I _literally_ can't believe that!?" said Lori.

"Lori's right,Luna." said the bratty six year-old. "It's all Lincoln's fault."

Then,the other sisters agree.

"Luna,as much as possible,you need to listen to your sisters. And they are right. It's all his fault." said Lynn.sr.

"Your father's right. Lincoln was the one who mamade things worse." said Rita.

"Great. Just bloody great! Now you to!?" said Luna. "I can't believe this! First,my sisters, now you guys. I thought you love him,all of you, you're his sisters. You can't do that."

"Yeah right. Love him? Not intrested!" said Lynn.

"Same!" said everyone. This made Luna mad,very,very mad. She then hold her anger and head to the door.

"Luna,where are you going?" Rita said.

"Don't know? Why go ask Lisa?" she said in a angry and sarcastic tone. So,she walked out of the house and slammed the door really hard.

"I'm pretty sure that she is going to place where there's alot of modern music with 100% of volume rate." she said as everyone looked at her very confused. "Ugh,she went to the music store at the mall."

"How did you know that,Brainiac?"said Lynn.

"She always goes there to cool off during arguements." said the smart female.

Suddenly,a knock was heard at the door outside. Then,Rita opened the door and said.

"Can I help you?"

 **Time out. I have to stop for awhile because I gotta study the big test next week (I fail so i'll try my best again to pass the exam. I can do chapter 7 If im done reviewing. Anyways,bye :-)**


	8. Chapter 7

**And,I'm back. Anywho,I passed at English-79% and Science-80% (Really improved). Anyways,enjoy!** Chapter 7: Actions Have Consequences

It started at outside of the house where Rita saw to people. One is wearing a black suit and and female is wearing a nice formal attire. Then,the woman spoked up.

"Hello,are you Rita Loud?"

"Why yes I'm." she said to her.

Then,the woman and black suited man walked passed to her and he bang the door really loud and locked it.

"What's going in here-." Said Lynn.Sr,who had not noticed the two house guests. "Oh,uh,hello?"

"Yes,hello." said the woman.

Then,the Loud girls (minus Lily) went out of there rooms and saw the house guest. Lori spoked and said.

"Mom,what's going on? And who are these people?"

"Ronaldo,guard those kids and make sure they don't go pass you."

said the woman.

"Yes,maim." he said as he guard the Loud girls.

Meanwhile,Lynn.sr and Rita are sitting down at the couch,while sat at the other couch and starts taking.

"Mr and Mrs. Loud. I'm Sarah D. Mavis. And I'm here to know one thing from the two of you; Why did you kicked out your son?"

The parents are worried. Lynn.sr was dripping sweat from his tears in confusion. Rita was worried that she has to explain Sarah about premises. Suddenly,I (the author if course) talk to them inside their minds.

 **Well,are you gonna talk or not?** "I...I...I can't." said Rita.

 **And _why_ not?**

"It's because-"

 **It's because nothing. You and your family got this in this mess. You have no choice but to confess.**

I wasn't there,but I'm standing beside Sarah. Rita had no choice but...

"Well,it's because...he's bad...luck?" She said as she chuckled nervously. Sarah stood up andslapped her...very hard.

 **Ouch.Now that hurts.**

Why would you kicked out your own son. Just because he's _bad luck!?"_ Sarah said angrily.

Rita was dripping tears on her eyes. Then,Lynn.sr came to confort her.

"Why would you slap my own wife!?" he said "Are you insane!?"

"Technically speaking,no." Sarah said "But,I have come to my attention that your son,Lincoln L. Loud will be staying at orphanage until 10 years."

Rita and Lynn.sr was shocked about what she said. Back at upstairs,Ronaldo was guarding the girls,until Lynn was so mad. Lucy said:

"Are you-"

"No,I'm not. If I can find a way how to get through this dumb bodyguard,I'm gonna-AHHH!!!" she said as she punched the wall very hard.

"Lori,we should do something." said Leni.

"Why should I?" said Lori "Lincoln brought this up to this mess and...and...he's gonna...PAY!" said Lori in anger.

"Would you keep it down?" said Ronaldo "You girls should be quite more often. You know?"

Then,Lynn walked up to him.

"Beat it,fuckerface!" Lynn said "I don't listen to no one but no one. GOT IT!"

"Ha,yeah right." he said. "What are you gonna do, _shrimpy?"_

Lynn growled like a dragon and decided to get pass him.But,Luan and Leni stopped her.

"Don't do it." said Luan.

Back downstairs...

"For...10 years?" said Rita.

"Yes for 10 years." said Sarah "You people should be ashamed of yourself. You know that this is going to lead you all to abusing your own son?"

 **She's gotta point?** "

I don't care." said Lynn.sr to Sarah. "Me and my family don't care if we are an abusing family for abusing him."

"Actually,you should care cause that's your son." she checked her watch and said. "I think it's time for us to leave. Ronaldo,let's go."

Ronaldo followed her and they went off the house and left. Suddenly,the Loud sisters walked to there mother.

"Mom?" said Lana "Are you okay?"

Rita was covering her eyes cause she is crying. She regretted by throwing Lincoln away. Although,she was stupid,she was sorry,she was...wrong. Then,she said these three words in her mind:

"Lincoln,I'm sorry."

 ** _To be continued?_**

 ** _Question mark?_**

 ** _WTF!?_**

 **Pls.review.**


End file.
